Doomed
by Chernilka Inky
Summary: ...And despaired animator understands that he is just like them. He exists in this inky prison like the Lost Ones. But his fate is much worse. Because this is Henry's fault that they won't be set free...


"Alright, Joey, I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

What try is it? Thousandth? Two-thousandth? Or just five-hundredth? Does it really matter? Henry comes here again and again. He thinks that this is the last time. This time things will change! This time everything will end!

He hopes. Every time he hopes, really hopes, that Joey will not say those cursed words:

"Henry, come visit the old workshop. There is something I need to show you."

But those words sound again and again. And Henry doesn't know what to do. He appears near the exit, door closes behind him. And Henry repeats again:

"Alright, Joey, I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

New Circle of Hell begins. And every time he hopes that he will not turn on the Ink Machine. But… Everything happens again. What makes Henry turn it on? He doesn't know. Despite warnings "Don't turn on the Machine!", "Stop!", "Turn back!", he restores the pressure. This is his biggest mistake.

But there was never a chance for another fate. Because when Henry realizes what he has done, it's too late. The Machine is turned on — the Hell begins.

Every time he tries to run to the exit. But he falls again. And he is not surprised about it.

Henry remembers that it happened — and he doesn't at the same time. He remembers what he must do, but doesn't remember what will happen next. He feels, but that's not enough. It doesn't help him, he can't change anything.

Henry watches at the person that worked with him. And somehow Henry knows — Sammy Lawrence will not be free. But he can't say "Stop! Don't do it! He lies!". Maybe because he remembers a man without a mask and a wolf with an axe.

Why does Henry let Boris to go with him? He knows that Boris will die. Because they always fall. But Henry hopes – it will be different this time. But it's not.

Why does he do tasks of a Fallen Angel if he knows what will happen? He just hopes. And then Alice takes Boris. You knew it, right, Henry?

"We always fall"

Everything that happens next is a nightmare. Meeting with the Lost Ones, Bertrum, Norman. Henry wants to save them but he knows that it's impossible.

Hope melts.

And he leaves the poor ink people. They look at him and cry. But he doesn't stop. Henry can't do anything.

Deaths of Boris, Alice, Norman, Sammy — Henry doesn't feel sorry for it. He knows that if he will kill the Ink Demon, everything will be fine. They will be alive again. Alive, but not free. And Henry blames himself — they can't even die because of him. It is his fault.

Henry tells goodbye to Allison and Tom and goes to the Ink Machine. He says: "They could have at least given me a weapon", but he knows that in fight with the Ink Demon axe or gun will not help. He acts like he sees Allison and Tom for the last time. But he knows he doesn't.

Again and again he walks past the Lost Ones in the Machine. He tries not to watch at their sad faces, because he hates himself for his inaction. He stops near the words "I still remember my name" and leaves. He can't help them.

And then there is the End again. Bendy is defeated, the Ink Machine is destroyed. Henry should be happy, but he isn't. Because everything will happen again.

But Henry still hopes.

And hopes are ruined by a few words:

"Henry, come visit the old workshop. There is something I need to show you."  
Henry again draws a line on the wall — this is the five-hundredth time.

"Alright, Joey, I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

He wants to end it once and for all. But he doesn't know how.

Henry is not sure that he had another life.

And despaired animator understands that he is just like them. He exists in this inky prison like the Lost Ones. But his fate is much worse. Because this is Henry's fault that they won't be set free.

He doesn't want to go. Because it will be the same sad story without happy end: a long way, deaths of friends and beginning.

He is not lost.

He is doomed.


End file.
